


A Distracting Kiss

by LelianasSong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, GAYming, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: When Angela crept into the darkness of Fareeha’s unlocked room, she hadn’t expected to see the woman actually awake.





	A Distracting Kiss

When Angela crept into the darkness of Fareeha’s unlocked room, she hadn’t expected to see the woman actually awake. They had been doing this for a month or so now, where the two women had started simply as offering comfort to each other from the nightmares that plagued their sleep, to this habit of cuddling and stealing kisses that they had fallen into. Yet, every single time Angela had worked late, she had, had to sneak into Fareeha’s room and nestle under the sheets quietly, hoping not to wake the other woman.

This time however, Fareeha was sat in front of her tv, eyes glued to what seemed like a video game. Angela watched for a moment as Fareeha’s lips quirked up a bit and she glanced towards her, smiling sheepishly as she continued to focus her attention on the screen before her.

“What are you doing?” Angela asked, shrugging off her lab coat and draping it over the back of a chair.

“I couldn’t sleep so I decided to wait for you. Don’t worry, I’ll be done soon,” Fareeha said, her eyes only briefly flickering towards Angela.

Angela shook her head in amusement before heading into Fareeha’s bedroom to find the pajamas she had started leaving over here for the sake of ease. At least, that’s what they had decided the reasoning for it was. Shivering slightly, she hurriedly got into the comfort and warmth of her pajamas and her slippers before making her way back out to where Fareeha was still focusing hard on her game.

Chuckling softly to herself, Angela moved to the kitchen, getting herself a bottle of red wine that had already been opened from the night before and the glass she had cleaned up only that morning, pouring herself a deep glass. She inhaled the full and fruit aroma first, before she sipped casually on the drink, her eyes trained on the back of Fareeha’s head. It was becoming harder not to stare at Fareeha as their time together moved on, and as always Angela found herself tracing the muscles of Fareeha’s shoulders with her eyes, remembering the way those powerful muscles moved as if she were as strong as a tiger. It was a majestic thought for an amazing woman and Angela couldn’t help the blush that covered her cheeks.

She stayed where she was for a moment, taking in the sight before her for another second, before moving to take up residence beside Fareeha on the sofa. It was interesting, watching how quickly Fareeha seemed to react to what was happening on the screen, as she seemed to race towards a gigantic creature that looked like a slightly modified tyrannosaurus rex, a large lance type weapon in her hand.

“So… how long have you been doing this for? It’s midnight, you know?” Angela said, nudging Fareeha’s arm slightly with hers.

“A couple of hours. I wasn’t tired so I thought I’d wait for you to get back. You’re back early by the way, I thought it would be 2am before you came back? It usually is.”

“I… wanted to see you,” Angela said, smiling slyly up at her for a moment. “We do a lot of sleeping together you know, and not much else.”

“And by that you mean, you coming into my bed when I’m passed out and leaving before I wake up in the morning?” Fareeha laughed, as she attacked the creature on the screen.

“Perhaps you should wake up earlier then?”

“Angela, I haven’t seen you sleep for more than five hours at a time and usually, it’s less! You can’t live off of caffeine for the rest of your - Damn you, Anjanath!”

Angela laughed as the creature on the screen seemed to chomp down into Fareeha’s character, causing her health bar to dip dangerously low. Pouting slightly, Angela leaned up to Fareeha’s ear and placed a slow and grazing kiss just below it. She could feel the woman shiver at that, even as she tried to scramble away within her game.

“Take that back,” Angela whispered, cupping Fareeha’s neck with her hand and slowly tracing gentle patterns along her skin.

Another shiver went down Fareeha’s spine, making Angela smirk against her neck. She remembered the time that Fareeha had done this to her when she had been trying to work and how frustrating and amusing she had found it then; it was only right to enact some form of revenge for it. A still tension seemed to lower upon them, as Angela’s fingers stroked and cradled her neck, whilst her teeth grazed ever so slightly against her neck, following up with swift flicks of her tongue that elicited a gentle groan from the back of Fareeha’s throat.

“Please, he’s going to kill me,” Fareeha muttered, her eyes threatening to close at the sensation against her neck. “Angela, I mean it!”

“You can do it, you’re just so capable and strong…” Angela whispered, tugging gently on her earlobe.

“Fuck! Dammit! That was my last try!” Fareeha cursed as her character died after being jumped on by the gigantic animal.

She sighed, turning her head to look at Angela with a wry smile and an exasperated sigh.

“You deserved that and you know it,” Angela laughed, placing a quick kiss to Fareeha’s lips as she pushed the woman back down onto the couch.

“Ah… I knew that would come to bite me one day.” Fareeha leaned back on the sofa, wrapping her arms around Angela’s waist as the woman settled with her back against her check, cosying in so they could both look at the screen.

Angela laughed at that, nestling back into Fareeha’s chest as she took the controller out of her hands and proceeded to save the game and moving to an empty save slot. She sighed happily as she felt Fareeha rest her chin on her shoulder, nuzzling slightly into her hair that hung freely down her shoulders.

“You know… you could have just asked if you wanted to play,” Fareeha said, chuckling as she kissed the side of Angela’s head.

“True, but this was more amusing for me.”

“I guess so…” Fareeha laughed, shaking her head. “Are we going to keep doing this every night without talking about what…  _ this _ is?”

“What do you mean, mein schatz?” Angela asked, her eyes now the ones focused on the screen.

“ _ That _ ! We… okay, so we’re friends, that’s what we know for certain. But what are we doing here? Because I don’t think we can call this just us being friends anymore.”

“Then I will be your girlfriend and I don’t have to skip around all of Jesse’s twenty questions regarding us. I mean, we’ve basically been a couple for a while.”

Angela chuckled as Fareeha’s arms tightened around her waist and a warm smile was pressed against her neck in the form of a kiss. Moving her hand down, she squeezed Fareeha’s forearm and traced her fingers over it gently before returning her hand to the controller. It had been something she had been mulling over for quite some time, although one thing after the other had simply stopped the conversation from coming up.

Girlfriend? She’d said the word herself and yet she hadn’t expected to feel that strange warmth from saying it outloud. Certainly, she had dated people before and yet, this had happened in such a way that felt as if it had come like a surprise. As if those feelings of warmth, tenderness and intimacy had snuck up on them and created the most delightful feeling within her chest.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Fareeha laughed, the most beautiful sound that Angela had ever heard and hoped that she would continue to hear. “So, I guess we’re going to be awake for awhile, huh?”

“Probably, yes.”

“Well… that suits me, I think. I could get used to staying up all night with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write this based on a tumblr kissing prompt list, so I hope you liked my pretty self-indulgent fluff. Oh also, points to anyone who knows what the heck Fareeha is playing!
> 
> http://lelianassong.tumblr.com/post/170679518757/types-of-kisses-prompts


End file.
